Teiko Gakuen Series: First Love Trap
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Di bawah pohon bunga Sakura, ditengah guguran kelopaknya yang menjadikan sekelilingnya merah muda, untuk pertama kalinya kedua insan ini bertemu. Dan dari situlah semuanya berawal. /Finale Fanfiction Event at Line
1. First Encounter with Her

**Maji Burger, Tokyo 2018**

Maji Burger.

Restoran makanan cepat saji yang menjadi favorit berbagai kalangan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari menyantap burger. Hanya saja kebetulan di siang ini, Maji Burger cukup sepi. Hanya ada kedua remaja tanggung yang duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Yang satu berambut biru langit, dan satu lagi berambut cokelat. Tetapi, entah kenapa atmosfer diantara keduanya tampak begitu tegang. Si Biru tampak seolah sedang menginterogasi si Cokelat yang terlihat sangat frustrasi.

Hmm...

Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya?

"Jadi, Furihata- _kun_. Sebenarnya, seperti apa awal dari semua masalah ini?" tanya si Biru sembari bertopang dagu layaknya seorang detektif.

Sementara si Cokelat yang nampak begitu frustrasi menjawab, "semua ini, berawal dari upacara penerimaan murid baru di musim semi tahun lalu, Kuroko,"

Hmm...

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada musim semi tahun lalu? Dan kenapa si cokelat yang bernama Furihata ini tampak begitu frustrasi? Dan masalah apa yang dibicarakan si biru bernama Kuroko itu?

Untuk mengetahui jawabannya, mari kita kembali ke satu tahun yang lalu.

 **{First Love Trap}**

 **Teiko Gakuen, 2017**

Teiko Gakuen.

Sekolah paling bergengsi di Tokyo dengan fasilitas yang luar biasa lengkap dan juga gedungnya yang sudah seluas lapangan sepak bola. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah di Teiko Gakuen. Tokoh utama kita, Furihata Kouki, tampak tersenyum begitu bangga seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Teiko Gakuen.

Ya, berkat kerja kerasnya hingga tak tidur selama satu bulan belakangan ini demi ikut tes masuk Teiko Gakuen yang level kesulitannya luar biasa itu, akhirnya ia bisa dengan bangga mengenakan seragam Teiko Gakuen dan menghabiskan masa SMA-nya selama tiga tahun itu di sekolah bergengsi ini.

Dalam pikiran Furihata saat ini, berseliweran berbagai fantasi tentang masa-masa SMA yang akan ia lalui nanti bersama teman-teman barunya di SMA Dan juga, seorang kekasih.

Ah, omong-omong soal kekasih, Furihata telah menemukan cara yang dipikirnya bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu satu tahun ini. Yaitu, menjadi anggota klub basket.

Ya, berkat penelitiannya selama ini dengan menyatakan cinta pada setiap gadis yang disukainya, ia menemukan satu fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Yaitu, kenyataan bahwa wanita menyukai seorang pria yang memiliki prestasi dalam bidang olahraga, terutama basket. Penelitian yang ia lakukan dengan mengorbankan hatinya yang remuk redam dihantam tombak tak kasat mata itu, membuktikan bahwa sepuluh dari lima belas gadis yang ditembaknya selama SMP menolaknya karena mereka menyukai kapten klub basket SMP-nya, tiga sisanya mengatakan, bahwa ia terlalu culun untuk menjadi kekasih mereka--oke, yang tiga ini kejam sangat--, sementara dua lagi ternyata sepasang kekasih. Singkat kata, mereka _yuri_ \--Furihata syok berat mendengar pengakuan mereka--.

Dan karena itulah, setelah berhasil memasuki Teiko Gakuen ini, Furihata telah memutuskan akan ikut klub basket dan mendapatkan kekasih yang diidam-idamkan selama hidupnya.

Maka dari itu, dengan bangga ia melangkah menuju stan klub basket bersama dengan fantasi-fantasi akan kehidupan masa SMA-nya yang terus berseliweran dalam pikirannya. Namun sayang...

Tuk

GUBRAK

Kehidupan tak pernah berjalan semulus itu. Begitu cerobohnya Furihata karena tak memperhatikan akar dari pohon Sakura yang menonjol dan bisa menjegal kakinya kapan saja. Akibatnya, ia harus merasakan nikmatnya berciuman dengan permukaan tanah dan rerumputan.

Haah, berakhir sudah masa-masa indah Furihata di SMA. Kini ia akan diingat sebagai **'Siswa baru, yang terjatuh di hari pertama masuk'**. Tak dapat digambarkan betapa malunya Furihata akan hal ini. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari berbagai siswa yang membicarakan tentangnya yang terjatuh saat ini tanpa ada keinginan untuk menolongnya--Furihata juga yakin ia mendengar suara seseorang yang mengambil fotonya--. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk bangkit karena takut mereka akan mengenali wajahnya.

Ya, selama beberapa detik Furihata terus terbaring di atas tanah hingga satu suara yang begitu lembut menginterupsinya.

"Nee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Furihata tertegun sesaat mendengar suara sopran yang indah itu, kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya.

Ditengah guyuran kelopak bunga Sakura yang menjadikan sekelilingnya tampak merah muda, berdiri seorang titisan sang dewi Aphrodite dengan segala kesempurnaan di tiap _inchi_ tubuhnya. Helaian merah darahnya tampak melambai-lambai terbawa angin, sementara mata indahnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu menatapnya cemas.

Sesaat, Furihata berpikir bahwa ia telah mati akibat insiden jatuhnya itu dan kini telah berada di surga bersama seorang bidadari cantik.

"Ano... apa kau baik-baik saja? Bisa bangun?" tanyanya lagi sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada Furihata.

Tersadar dari lamunan akan gadis dihadapannya itu membuat Furihata tanpa pikir panjang meraih tangan gadis itu dan bangkit kembali.

"A-ah, iya. A-aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya gugup. Tak lupa ia melepas kembali tangan yang terasa bagai beledu itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Oh syukurlah kalau begitu."

"E-eh, iya terima kasih, hehe," ujar Furihata salah tingkah.

"Aah, omong-omong," lanjut gadis itu, "apa kau sedang menuju stan klub basket yang ada di sana?" tanya gadis itu sembari menunjuk stan yang dikerumuni berbagai siswa dengan rambut unik.

"Eh, iya," jawab Furihata.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku juga ingin ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama?"

Sesaat, otak Furihata berhenti bekerja.

 _'Bersama-sama, bersama-sama, bersama-sama, bersama-sama, bersama-sama...'_

 _'Bersama-sama... Dengan gadis secantik ini...'_

"Siap! Ayo kita bersama selamanya-eeh, bu-bukan itu, maksudku, maksudnya a-ayo kita sama-sama pergi ke stan itu, hehe," jawabnya. Sementara gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Furihata.

"Oke, omong-omong siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Furihata, Furihata Kouki,"

"Begitu ya. Namaku, Akashi Seiran. _Kore kara mo yoroshiku na_ , Furihata- _kun_ ,"

Di bawah guguran kelopak bunga Sakura yang menari-nari, gadis itu tersenyum manis seraya meraih tangan Furihata dan menariknya pergi menuju stan klub basket tersebut. Saat itu pulalah Furihata yakin, kehidupan SMA-nya belum berakhir. Yeah, berkat sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya di SMA itu, Akashi Seiran.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. First Gift from Her

Empat bulan telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Furihata yang kini tengah dimabuk cinta mulai mencari-cari informasi tentang gadis bernama Akashi Seiran. Tetapi sayangnya, tak banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan. Setidaknya saat ini ia tahu bahwa Akashi mendatangi stan klub basket untuk mendaftar menjadi manajer. Entah itu sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan karena ia bisa selalu melihat Akashi dan Akashi akan selalu melihat betapa payahnya Furihata.

Ya, siapa sangka mengikuti klub basket akan menjadi seberat ini. Latihannya yang gila-gilaan, ditambah persaingan yang begitu sengit dari teman sesama klubnya. Furihata benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir bahwa mengikuti klub basket adalah hal yang mudah. Jangankan menjadi tim reguler, bisa duduk di bench saat pertandingan saja sudah menjadi hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi Furihata.

Ingin rasanya Furihata kabur dari klub basket Teiko ini. Tapi keinginan untuk kabur itu selalu pupus tiap kali mendengar Akashi menyemangatinya dari luar lapangan.

" _Ganbatte ne_ , Furihata-kun! Aku selalu mendukungmu!" Ya, seperti itu kira-kira. Tentu laki-laki mana yang tak jadi semangat bila mendengar kata-kata itu dari gadis pujaannya. Maka pada akhirnya, Furihata tetap bertahan di klub basket Teiko sembari terus menghadapi tekanan baik fisik maupun mentalnya.

 **{First Love Trap}**

"Haah, kalau begini terus ku bisa jadi masokis," keluh Furihata suatu hari di tengah makan siangnya bersama teman satu klub basket, Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Hmm? Bukannya kau memang masokis, Furihata- _kun_ ," komentar Kuroko pedas.

"Enak saja!" bantah Furihata.

"Hah? Memang latihannya seberat itu ya?" celetuk Kagami.

Furihata jengkel mendengar celetukan Kagami, "kau yang _basket-baka_ seperti Aomine mana ngerti perasaan orang-orang sepertiku."

"Aku setuju dengan Furihata- _kun_ ," tambah Kuroko yang memiliki nasib sama seperti Furihata.

"Hei, jangan samakan aku dengan si Ahomine itu!" ujar Kagami kesal.

"Ya, ya, jangan samakan aku dengan Bakagami ini," celetuk Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyomot, bekal Kagami. Sontak ketiga orang tersebut terkejut akan kehadiran Aomine.

"Oi, Ahomine! Kembalikan sosisku bodoh!" bentak Kagami.

"Sayangnya sudah dimulutku, kalau kau mau ambil saja sendiri, nih," ujarnya ambigu sembari menyodorkan mulutnya pada Kagami.

"Najis!"

"Oh iya, chihuahua," Chihuahua adalah panggilan khusus Aomine pada Furihata, "kau dipanggil Akashi tadi," ujar Aomine.

"Eeh! A-Akashi _-san_?!"

"Iya, sudah sana cepat pergi ke perpustakaan,dia menunggumu di sana. Bekalmu tinggalkan saja, biar aku yang habiskan," celoteh Aomine.

"Oke! Terima kasih Aomine," ujar Furihata sembari berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya bersama Aomine.

"Kenapa kau malah makan di sini?! Dan lagi itu bekalnya Furihata!" bentak Kagami kesal.

"Ga masalah 'kan? Toh si Chihuahua juga ga masalah bekalnya kumakan," celoteh Aomine seraya menyantap bekal Furihata dengan lahap.

"Kalau kau ga mau bekal si Chihuahua kumakan berikan bekalmu," lanjutnya.

"Ogah!"

Sementara kedua teman absurdnya itu bertengkar karena makanan, Kuroko menatap punggung Furihata yang mulai menjauh pergi menuju perpustakaan dengan pandangan penuh arti.

 **{First Love Trap}**

"Furihata- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah mau membantuku membawa buku-buku ini. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu,"

Saat ini Furihata tengah bersama Akashi sambil membawa buku-buku yang sepertinya pinjaman dari perpustakaan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Aku malah senang direpotin-eeh maksudku aku senang bisa menolong Akashi- _san_ ," ujarnya salah tingkah.

Sementara Akashi tersenyum mendengarnya, "maafkan aku, seharusnya Aomine-kun yang membantuku membawakan ini, tapi dia malah menolak dan menyarankan Furihata-kun untuk membantuku. Kukira dia cuma bercanda, tapi ternyata dia serius. Makanya aku kaget waktu melihat Furihata- _kun_ datang," jelasnya pada Furihata.

"Eeh, begitu rupanya."

Tanpa sadar keduanya telah sampai dikelas Akashi, kelas 1-1. Kelasnya siswa-siswi jenius.

"Ah, sudah sampai. Terima kasih Furihata- _kun_ ," ujarnya. Sementara Furihata tersenyum malu.

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar Furihata- _kun_." Akashi masuk ke kelasnya seraya membawa buku-buku itu, sementara Furihata menunggu di luar. Tak lama, Akashi keluar sembari membawa bungkusan berisi kue dan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ehm, ini untuk Furihata- _kun_ sebagai tanda terima kasih. Omong-omong ini buatanku sendiri," ujarnya malu-malu seraya menyodorkan kue tersebut kepada Furihata.

Sesaat, jiwa Furihata serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"T-t-t-t-t-terima kasih! Terima kasih Akashi- _san_! A-aku pergi dulu!" ucap Furihata dengan penuh semangat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang terlihat bingung.

Hati Furihata kini serasa dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Ia bahagia tak tertahankan karena merasa yakin bahwa ia punya harapan. Harapan untuk menjadi kekasih Akashi.

"Kagami! Kuroko!" teriaknya sembari berlari menghampiri kedua temannya yang masih makan siang bersama Aomine.

"Ooi, Furi! Ahomine menghabiskan bekalmu!" lapor Kagami.

"Oi Chihuahua, besok buatkan bekal untukku ya, bekalmu enak," celetuk Aomine, menghiraukan perkataan Kagami.

"Ada apa Furihata- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko, lihat apa yang kudapat!" Furihata menunjukkan kue yang didapatnya dari Akashi pada Kuroko.

"Sebuah kue?"

"Ya, dari Akashi- _san_!" ucapnya bangga.

 **GLAAR**

Mendadak petir imajiner muncul dalam benak ketiga pejantan ini. Aomine bahkan tersedak saat mendengarnya. Sementara Kagami entah kenapa langsung merasa mual.

"F-Furihata- _kun_ , i-itu benar-benar dari, Akashi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko yang tampak pucat pasi.

"Eh, iya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ohok- oi, Chihuahua, sebaiknya jangan kau makan i-ohok,"

"Benar kata Aomine, Furi. Jangan kau makan!"

Furihata yang mendengar perkataan Aomine dan Kagami langsung kesal dibuatnya, "Haah, memangnya kenapa? Kau menginginkannya Aomine, Kagami?" tanyanya sewot.

"Ogah sampai mati pun!!!" ujar keduanya kompak.

"Kalau begitu akan kumakan,"

"Tunggu Furi! Jangan!!!"

Terlambat. Furihata telah memakan kue tersebut dengan wajah bahagia. Namun tak berapa lama, kebahagiaan itu terenggut oleh rasa mual yang luar biasa hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"FURIIII!!!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. Let's Confess to Her

_"Coba lihat ulahmu Sei, bagaimana kalau Furi tidak bangun lagi?!"_

 _"Ma-mana mungkin begitu! Furihata-kun pasti akan sadar."_

 _"Kau lupa ya sup miso percobaanmu yang waktu itu kautawarkan padaku. Aku sampai tidak bisa sekolah selama tiga hari tahu!"_

 _"Ini 'kan kue bukan sup miso! Efeknya pasti beda, Taiga-kun!"_

 _"Teori macam apa itu!"_

Suara-suara yang rasanya Furihata kenal itu mengganggu indera pendengarannya. Furihata sendiri saat ini tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang UKS. Ya, tepat setelah insiden pingsannya Furihata itu, Aomine dan Kagami menggotong Furihata ke UKS. Sementara Kuroko mendatangi Akashi untuk memberitahukan keadaan Furihata. Akashi yang terkejut mendengar hal itu langsung melesat menuju UKS bersama Kuroko. Tetapi sesampainya di UKS, Kagami malah memarahinya. Sementara Aomine pergi karena tak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Pokoknya jangan lakukan hal semacam ini lagi, kau pasti sengaja melakukannya kan?!"

"Kenapa kau menuduhku sekejam itu, Taiga- _kun_?"

Furihata perlahan membuka matanya. Sedari tadi ia benar-benar terganggu dengan suara-suara itu.

"Furihata- _kun_!" ucap Kuroko saat menyadari Furihata telah bangun. Sontak kedua makhluk berkepala merah namun berbeda gender itu menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Furi!/Furihata- _kun_!"

Sementara Furihata yang baru sadar masih tampak bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

"Furihata- _kun_ , kau tadi pingsan setelah memakan kue buatan Akashi- _san_. Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ menggotongmu ke UKS tadi dan aku memanggil Akashi- _san_ ke sini," jelas Kuroko yang mengerti bahwa Furihata sedang bingung saat ini.

"Hoi, Sei! Cepat minta maaf pada Furi!" Hardik Kagami pada Akashi. Kemudian Akashi menghampiri Furihata dengan wajah yang tampak seperti menyesal.

"Fu-Furihata- _kun_ , maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Kumohon maafkan aku," mohonnya. Ia tampak sangat menyesal. Furihata yang melihatnya jadi tak tega dibuatnya.

"E-eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok Akashi- _san_. Yang seperti ini bukan masalah buatku! Aku bahkan masih bisa memakan kuemu lagi loh," tutur Furihata sembari tersenyum hangat. Sementara Akashi tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Furihata. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai tipis. Sementara Kuroko dan Kagami _speechless_ mendengarnya.

" _Anoo_... Furi, biar kuberitahu-"

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, Furihata- _kun_. K-kalau begitu suatu saat akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu, terima kasih Furihata- _kun_ , kau memang yang terbaik! Berbeda dengan Taiga- _kun_ ," potong Akashi seraya tersenyum senang. Sementara Kagami merasa kesal karena kalimatnya dipotong.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku harus ke kelas dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Furihata- _kun_ , sampai jumpa!" ujarnya seraya pergi dari UKS, meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

" _Ano na_ , Furi, seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti it-"

"Dia bilang aku yang terbaik Kagami, dia bilang aku yang terbaik!" teriak Furihata histeris. Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Furi, kau... Jangan bilang kau, pada Sei... "

Furihata yang tadinya masih histeris kemudian terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Kagami, "Kagami, kenapa kau memanggil Akashi- _san_ dengan nama depannya? Ah, tadi juga Akashi- _san_ juga memanggilmu Taiga- _kun_! Kagami, apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi- _san_ ," tanya Furihata yang terkesan menginterogasi Kagami.

"Haah, kau tidak tahu ya? Aku dan Sei 'kan saudara sepupu," jelas Kagami yang membuat Furihata terkesiap.

"Kagami!!! Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku!" katanya kesal sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kagami.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu," jelas Kagami. "Makanya tadi aku melarangmu untuk makan kuenya karena aku pernah memakan masakannya," jelasnya lagi.

"Eh, begitu ya?"

"Jangankan aku, Kuroko juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Sei juga pernah memberinya makanan sewaktu keduanya masih SMP dan setelahnya Kuroko kejang-kejang karena makanan itu," cerita Kagami.

 _'Eh, Kuroko pernah diberi makanan juga oleh Akashi-san?'_ batin Furihata sambil menatap Kuroko. Sementara yang ditatap malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

 _'Kuroko... apa jangan-jangan,'_

 **{First Love Trap}**

Semenjak insiden pingsannya Furihata akibat kue buatan Akashi itu, Furihata menyadari dua hal. Satu, Kagami yang ternyata sepupu dari Akashi. Tentu saja hal ini sangat menguntungkannya karena ia, tak perlu bersusah payah lagi untuk mencari tahu tentang Akashi. Dia hanya perlu menanyakannya pada Kagami saja seperti apa Akashi sebenarnya. Dan yang kedua, adalah fakta bahwa Kuroko, pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya dengan Akashi dan pernah diberikan makanan juga. Fakta yang satu ini, entah mengapa membuatnya menjadi was-was. Dan karena itulah, selama dua bulan ini ia sering membuntuti Kuroko. Dan ia mendapati fakta bahwa Akashi sering sekali terlihat bersama Kuroko. Dikarenakan rasa penasarannya yang semakin menggebu-gebu, Furihata memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kuroko tentang hubungan di antara keduanya.

"Aku dan Akashi- _san_? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu Furihata- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko balik yang tampak sedikit terganggu mendengar pertanyaan Furihata.

"E-eh, aku cuma penasaran k-kenapa kalian selalu bersama, haha," kilahnya. Sementara Kuroko menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Furihata- _kun_ ,"

"Ya, Kuroko?"

"Apa kau... menyukai Akashi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko blak-blakan yang sontak membuat Furihata terkejut setengah mati.

"E-eh? Suka?! A-apa itu? Apa itu, makanan?! Suka? Mana mungkin 'kan aku suka! Haha, kau ada-ada saja Kuroko!"

 _'Kalau reaksimu begitu, sudah pasti kau menyukainya 'kan,'_ batin Kuroko.

"Furihata- _kun_ ,"

"Y-ya, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menghela napas, "kusarankan, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Akashi- _san_."

Furihata tertegun mendengar perkataan Kuroko, "E-eh? Tunggu Kuroko. Kau tak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu 'kan jika memang kau-"

"Jauhi dia Furihata- _kun_ ," potong Kuroko sembari menatapnya tajam, "kau pasti akan menyesal nantinya," lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan, Furihata yang syok mendengar perkataannya.

"Kuroko, hoi Kuroko tunggu! Kau tidak perlu begitu 'kan jika memang menyukainya juga! Teman macam apa kau ini Kuroko!" Geramnya. Furihata tak habis pikir kenapa Kuroko sampai mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya. Ia tak pernah mengira Kuroko bisa seperti itu.

Tetapi, meskipun Kuroko mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi Akashi, jangan harap ia akan melakukannya. Sebaliknya, Furihata telah memutuskan di dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi.

Ya, Furihata telah memutuskan, ia akan menyatakan cintanya di hari terakhir sekolah nanti, sebelum libur musim dingin. Ia akan menyatakannya di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat yang menjadi saksi keduanya bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Ya, Furihata akan melakukannya, apapun yang terjadi.

 **{First Love Trap}**

 **Teiko Gakuen, Desember 2017**

 **Pukul 04:00 P.M**

Dan di sinilah Furihata. Bersama sang pujaan hati, Akashi Seiran. Tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan ini bertemu. Di tengah guyuran salju yang mulai menyelimuti permukaan tanah. Furihata Kouki, akan segera melepas status jomblonya dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama Akashi Seiran--oke, yang satu ini terdengar berlebihan.

"Furihata- _kun_ , kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya Akashi. Ia tampak anggun mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna merah marun.

"E-eh, i-itu, a-ano Akashi- _san_ , aku-"

"Sudah lama sekali ya," potong Akashi.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" Furihata menelengkan kepala tanda bingung.

Akashi tersenyum manis, "Un, sudah lama sekali sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Itu terjadi di sini 'kan?" tanyanya. Sementara Furihata tertegun karena tak menyangka Akashi mengingat hal itu.

"Saat itu, aku kaget melihat Furihata- _kun_ terjatuh. Aku khawatir saat melihat Furihata- _kun_ tidak bangun-bangun. Kupikir kau kenapa-napa. Makanya, tanpa sadar aku menghampirimu," ceritanya disertai senyuman yang menyilaukan bagi Furihata.

" _A-ano_ , Akashi- _san_!" pekiknya.

"S-sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"S-sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku... "

Akashi menunggu.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, karena itu, jadilah pacarku!" serunya seraya membungkuk pada Akashi.

Sementara itu, Akashi nampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Furihata.

"Furihata- _kun_..." lirihnya.

"Terima kasih."

Furihata yang mendengarnya langsung bangun dan menatap Akashi dengan wajah bahagia. Merasa yakin bahwa Akashi akan menerimanya. Tetapi sayangnya...

"Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaan itu, ataupun menjadi pacar Furihata- _kun_."

Sepertinya takdir tak mengijinkannya untuk melepas status jomblonya hari ini.

"E-eh? K-kenapa memangnya Akashi- _san_? Apa karena aku payah? Apa karena aku culun?"

 _'Apa karena Kuroko?'_ batinnya, panik.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu!"

"Lalu, karena apa?"

"Itu karena aku..." Akashi menjeda ucapannya. Sementara Furihata tampak panik dan berharap Akashi menolaknya bukan karena Kuroko.

"Karena aku..."

"...Seorang lelaki. "

"Eh?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The End of Furihata's Peaceful Story

"Itu karena aku... seorang lelaki."

Furihata yakin ia sedang bermimpi saat ini. Ia sangat yakin, bahwa ini mimpi dan sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun. Karena ini mustahil 'kan?! Bagaimana mungkin Akashi yang menjadi primadona Teiko Gakuen ini seorang lelaki?!

 _'Ini pasti mimpi!'_ pikirnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi Furihata- _kun_ , aku memang lelaki."

 _'Bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikiranku?!'_ batinnya panik.

"Aku bisa membacanya dari raut wajahmu Furihata-kun," jelas Akashi yang entah bagaimana terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia terlihat... jahat?

"Tunggu dulu, k-kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan, Akashi- _san_?" tanya Furihata untuk memastikan. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan malah tawa kecil yang entah mengapa terdengar jahat disenandungkan oleh Akashi.

"Apakah aku harus _'menunjukkannya'_ dulu agar kau mau percaya, Furihata- _kun_?" tanya Akashi sembari membuka sweater dan kancing seragamnya satu per satu.

"T-tunggu Akashi- _san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Seharusnya kau tidak membuka ba..."

Terlambat. Akashi telah membuka, seluruh kancing seragamnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu dibaliknya.

 _'Waah, seperti roti sobek di minimarket,'_ batin Furihata, syok.

"Bagaimana Furihata- _kun_? Apa kau masih tidak percaya? Apa kau ingin aku juga menunjukkan sesuatu dibalik rok ini?" tawarnya. Ia tersenyum sinis sembari mengangkat sedikit roknya.

"T-tidak perlu A-Akashi- _san_ -eh- _kun_ , k-kalau begitu a-aku permisi," cicit Furihata yang tampak syok mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian, Akashi mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Apa kau pikir bisa pergi setelah mengetahui rahasiaku, Furihata Kouki?" bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Furihata. Dan entah bagaimana suaranya bisa berubah dari sopran menjadi bariton.

Furihata terkejut setengah mati dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Akashi hingga terjerembab ke tanah.

"Hmm... bukankah ini sama seperti waktu itu Furihata- _kun_? Kau juga terjatuh kan waktu itu?" ujar Akashi. Sementara itu kakinya menginjak punggung Furihata.

"Agh, Akashi- _san_!"

"Aku, benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Furihata- _kun_. Kau benar-benar mainan yang menarik," tuturnya sembari tersenyum sadis.

"Eh? Mainan?"

"Ya, kau benar-benar mainan yang menarik, Furihata- _kun_. Begitu polos dan dungu. Mudah sekali tertipu dengan sosok ini. Tak kusangka masih ada pemuda yang polos sepertimu. Aku yakin kau pasti mengajakku ke tempat ini untuk menciptakan suasana yang romantis bukan? Khas pemuda bodoh yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Ya, seperti itulah dirimu," sindir Akashi. Sementara Furihata merasa malu mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"L-lepaskan aku!" pekiknya.

Akashi menjambak kasar rambut Furihata hingga ia nampak kesakitan, kemudian sedikit berlutut, "Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu setelah semua yang terjadi, Furihata Kouki. _Nee_ , kau bilang ingin bersamaku bukan?"

"Tidak setelah aku mengetahui semuanya!"

Akashi tersenyum sadis, ekspresinya saat ini tampak seperti seorang psikopat yang hendak mencincang mangsanya.

"Hee, kuanggap perkataanmu itu tidak pernah ada. _Well_ , aku memang tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Tapi jika kau memang ingin bersamaku, kau bisa menjadi budakku, Furihata-kun. Dengan begitu kau juga bisa menikmati kue 'super lezat' buatanku yang kau sukai itu. Bukankah kau ingin memakannya lagi?" Bisiknya di telinga Furihata yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"K-kue itu... apa jangan-jangan kue itu sengaja kau berikan padaku?"

Akashi menyeringai sadis, "Tentu saja aku sengaja memberikannya padamu, bodoh. Siapa sangka reaksimu bisa seperti itu bukan? Padahal Taiga dan yang lainnya tak segan menolak mentah-mentah masakanku, tapi kau malah tersenyum bahagia dan menginginkannya lagi. Sejak awal aku memang sudah menduga, kau adalah seorang masokis yang sempurna untuk menjadi budakku, Furihata Kouki," jelas Akashi.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaran untuk menjadi budakku, Furihata Kouki?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak-

JREK

"AAAGH!"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Furihata- _kun_. Apa kau ingin kehilangan kedua tanganmu, Furihata- _kun_?" ancamnya sadis.

"A-aku tidak takut!"

Mendengar perkataan Furihata membuat jiwa _sadistic_ Akashi menjadi tak terkendali. Terlalu senang karena akhirnya bisa menemukan budak _masochist_ yang menarik.

"Hee, kau memang orang yang menarik, Furihata- _kun_. Aku kadi tidak sabar untuk mengikatmu dan menyiksa fisik juga mentalmu saat ini juga, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

'Hiiii...'

"Seperti kataku tadi Furihata- _kun_ , aku tidak menerima penolakan macam apapun. Karena itu Furihata Kouki, mulai sekarang kau adalah budakku, Akashi Seijuurou."

'Kuroko, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya. Akashi Seiran a.k.a Seijuurou, benar-benar orang yang berbahaya.'

Ditengah guyuran salju yang membuat sekelilingnya tampak putih, tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu keduanya bertemu untuk perta kalinya, kini kembali menjadi saksi bisu dari berakhirnya kehidupan SMA yang bahagia dari seorang pemuda malang.

"TIDAAAK!!!"

Furihata Kouki. Status jomblo. Telah menyatakan cinta kepada enam belas gadis dan ditolak semuanya. Sepuluh di antaranya karena mereka menyukai kapten klub basket sekolahnya, tiga sisanya mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu culun, dua lagi ternyata sepasang kekasih, dan yang terakhir karena ternyata si gadis seorang trap yang super sadis.

 **{First Love Trap}**

 **Maji Burger, Tokyo 2018**

"...jadi, seperti itulah Kuroko," jelas Furihata setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Kuroko.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

Kuroko yang tengah asyik menyeruput Vanilla Shake favoritnya bertanya, "setelah itu, apa yang terjadi padamu, Furihata- _kun_?"

Furihata terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko yang entah mengapa membangkitkan memori buruknya akan hal itu.

"Dia menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawaku ke rumahnya. Setelah itu, dia mengikatku di kamarnya dan memaksaku untuk _crossdress_ , jika aku tidak mau dia pasti mengancamku dengan gunting kesayangannya. Setelah itu dia mengambil foto-foto memalukanku dan mengatakan akan menyebarkannya jika berani buka mulut ataupun kabur darinya. Dan itu terjadi selama tiga hari berturut-turut!" ujarnya dengan frustrasi.

"Hmm? Apa kau punya fotonya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, dia mengiriminya sebagian padaku," ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ada diponselnya. Terdapat banyak sekali foto Furihata yang tengah _crossdress_ , ada yang memakai pakaian _sexy maid_ , pakaian suster, seragam _sailor_ yang terlihat seperti bikini, bahkan ada foto saat furihata berpose _sexy_ sambil mengenakan pakaian _bunny girl_. Kuroko sampai _speechless_ dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan minta beberapa fotomu pada Akashi- _kun_ untuk bahan _blackmail_ ," komentar Kuroko.

"Kuroko!!!"

"Lagipula kenapa kau nekat begitu? Aku 'kan sudah memperingatimu Furihata- _kun_."

"Kukira kau bilang begitu karena cemburu!"

"Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu?" sanggahnya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau kan suka Kagami, mana mungkin cemburu," pikir Furihata.

DUAK

"Aduh!" pekik Furihata karena Kuroko tiba-tiba saja menendang keras tulang keringnya. Sementara Kuroko memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Furihata- _kun_... apa kau ingin mati dengan cepat?" tanyanya horror. Sementara Furihata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haah, kenapa Kagami tidak memberitahuku soal ini? Padahal mereka saudara sepupu 'kan? Dia pasti tahu," keluh Furihata.

"Jangan menyalahkannya. Kagami- _kun_ sempat berpikir untuk memberitahumu sebelum terlambat, tapi dia sudah terlanjur diancam gunting oleh Akashi- _kun_ ," bela Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Akashi- _san_ _crossdress_ begitu sih?"

"Entahlah, Akashi- _kun_ tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami," jawab Kuroko.

"Dia sudah crossdress begitu sejak SMP?"

"Begitulah, dia pernah mencoba menjebakku dulu, tapi tentu saja gagal," jelas Kuroko.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa berhasil menjebakku?!" jerit Furihata frustrasi.

"Sudah jelas karena kau bodoh bukan, Kouki,"

Seketika Furihata terlonjak ketika mendengar suara bariton milik seseorang yang paling ingin ia hindari di muka bumi ini.

"A-Akashi- _san_!!!" pekiknya ketika pasangan netra cokelatnya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tampan bak titisan Zeus yang tengah tersenyum sinis padanya, muncul dari belakang bangkunya. Manik heterokrom pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hmm... Sudah kubilang bukan, panggil aku Akashi- _sama_ jika tak ingin kusuruh _crossdress_ menjadi _Maid_ lagi, Kouki," ujarnya seraya tersenyum sadis. Sementara Furihata nampak pucat pasi mendengar perkataan Akashi.

"Halo, Tetsuya. Siapa sangka kau akan berada di sini dan menggosipiku bersama budak _'kesayanganku'_ ini," sapa Akashi sembari menyentuh dagu Furihata yang tampak menegang tak karuan.

"Oh, halo Akashi- _kun_. Apa hari ini kau tidak _crossdressing_?" sarkas Kuroko. Sementara Akashi malah tertawa kecil.

"Well, aku tidak harus selalu _crossdressing_ bukan?" jawabnya.

"Ah, omong-omong," lanjutnya. "Bisakah kau pergi dan membiarkanku berdua dengan budakku ini, Tetsuya?"

Mendengar perkataan Akashi membuat Furihata panik dan memohon-mohon pada Kuroko untuk tidak pergi dari tempat ini.

"Maaf Akashi- _kun_ , tapi kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?" tanya Kuroko yang membuat Furihata tersenyum lega. Sementara Akashi malah menunjukkan seringaian ala psikopatnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan membiarkan Taiga menunggu sendirian di depan sana, Tetsuya?"

"Eh?"

"Kaupikir karena siapa aku jadi harus berpakaian normal seperti ini?"

Bagus, Kuroko sedang dilema sekarang antara menemani Furihata atau mendatangi Kagami. Yang manapun pilihannya sama-sama sulit.

Senyuman licik berkembang di wajah tampan Akashi setelah melihat kebimbangan Kuroko. Kemudian ia menyodorkan dua tiket yang sepertinya tiket taman bermain.

"Sebenarnya hari ini kami berniat pergi ke taman bermain Paradise Land yang baru saja di bangun itu karena katanya Taiga ingin pergi ke sana. Tapi sepertinya aku akan _'sibuk'_ hari ini, jadi kuharap ada yang bisa menggantikanku."

Tawaran Akashi yang begitu menggoda jiwa dan raga Kuroko membuatnya lupa akan kehadiran Furihata. Maka diambilnya kedua tiket tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Akashi dan bud-Furihata.

"Kuroko!!!" teriak Furihata. Kuroko menoleh kemudian bersitatap dengan Furihata. Seolah tengah melakukan telepati.

 _'Apa kau tega meninggalkanku setelah mendengar semua ceritaku tadi?!'_

 _'Maaf, Furihata-kun. Aku ada kencan,'_

 _'Teman Kampret!!!'_

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Furihata bersama dengan pemuda tampan nan sadis yang hobi _crossdress_ ini.

CEKLEK

"Eh, apa ini Akashi- _san_?" tanya Furihata panik ketika merasakan lehernya dikalungi sesuatu seperti kalung anjing. Dan parahnya lagi, kalung itu memiliki rantai.

"Kalungmu, agar kau tak bisa lari dariku. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan Kouki, aku tahu tempat bermain yang bagus untuk Chihuahua sepertimu. "

"TIDAAAK!!!"

 **{First Love Trap}**

"Loh, Kuroko! Kenapa kau di sini?! Di mana Sei?" tanya Kagami yang keheranan melihat yang Kuroko keluar dari Maji Burger, bukannya Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ bilang dia akan sibuk hari ini, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu pergi Kagami- _kun_. Dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya," jelas Kuroko sembari menunjukkan dua tiket yang diberikan Akashi padanya.

"Hooh begitu. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kalau denganmu aku bisa tenang Kuroko!" celoteh Kagami ambigu.

"Eh?"

"Habis kalau dengan Sei, melihat sifatnya itu, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan di Paradise Land nanti, untung jadinya denganmu Kuroko," lanjut Kagami yang membuat Kuroko sedikit kecewa.

"Omong-omong, Sei sibuk kenapa? Memangnya ada apa di Maji Burger?"

"Ada Furihata- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko sekenannya.

Kagami terkejut, "Eh, jangan bilang... "

"Ya, Kagami- _kun_."

"Agh, kasihan sekali Furi. Haah, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sei padanya nanti. Aku tidak berani membayangkannya." Kagami bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukan sepupu sadisnya itu pada rekan satu klubnya.

"Tapi itu salah Furihata- _kun_ sendiri yang begitu mudahnya dibodohi," ujar Kuroko.

"Ya, memang benar sih. Tapi, siapa sih yang bisa menyangka kalau Akashi 'Seiran' itu seorang lelaki? Aku juga hampir mengira dia wanita kalau saja tidak memergokinya sedang ganti baju waktu itu. Haah, hampir aku jatuh cinta pada si sadis itu, habis cantik sekali sih," oceh Kagami. Sementara Kuroko tertegun mendengar ocehan Kagami. Terpikir dalam dirinya suatu pertanyaan konyol.

"Hmm? Ada apa Kuroko?" tanya Kagami yang melihatnya terdiam.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kalau aku ternyata wanita bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko spontan. Sementara Kagami terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"Hmm..." gumam Kagami. Sementara yang ditatap berusaha menahan diri untuk menyosor Kagami saat ini juga.

"Hmm... Tidak mungkin karena kau jelas-jelas lelaki," ucapnya polos kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kuroko yang tampak kecewa berat.

"Tapi..." lanjut Kagami, "Kalau kau wanita pasti cantik sekali ya, mungkin saja nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu, Kuroko!"

 _'Jatuh cinta padamu, jatuh cinta padamu, jatuh cinta padamu, jatuh cinta padamu, jatuh cinta padamu...'_

"Hoi, Kuroko! Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo cepat pergi!" Ajak Kagami.

"Ya, Kagami- _kun_ ," sahut Kuroko yang mulai melangkah pergi menyusul Kagami.

 _'Operasi, kelamin biayanya berapa ya?'_

 **TAMAT**


End file.
